


E MOON: A Halloween 2015 Special fiction treat for the children Ü

by ArcadeDoll



Category: Vocaloid Olivia and Vocaloid Piko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeDoll/pseuds/ArcadeDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you always follow your parents' orders most especially when they tell you never to go out late at night? For a selenophile like Olivia, it is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E MOON: A Halloween 2015 Special fiction treat for the children Ü

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halloween Trick or Treaters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halloween+Trick+or+Treaters).



 

_ _

_Gist_ : Do you always follow your parents' orders most especially when they tell you  _never to go out late at night_? For a selenophile like Olivia, it is impossible.

 _Rating_ : K

 _Characters_ :

 _Olivia_  – a friendly and kindhearted girl who loves admiring the skies at night because of her favorite celestial body which is none other but the moon

 _Piko_  – a mysterious yet virtuous boy who is inevitably under compulsion to the dead of night.

**... ... …**

 

* * *

 

**E MOON: A Halloween 2015 Special fiction by ArcadeDoll**

* * *

 

 

One tranquil night at 12:37 am, Olivia, unable to sleep, gets out of bed and quietly tiptoes out to the balcony. She moves there, dragging her thick and fluffy blankie along, making it trail behind her.

Her parents are very sensitive sleepers and can be disturbed at the slightest noise even though her room is far from theirs.

' _They seem extra exhausted earlier so they are probably out cold in Snooze land, plus they took extra dose sleeping pills so that their sleep would not be disturbed. It is Saturday midnight after all._ ' She remembers.

So boldly, she decides to defy their instructions of going out at night with the intentions of admiring her favorite heavenly body which is none other but the moon.

Carefully and slowly opening the door, she creeps out of her room and goes outside to the fresh-aired vicinity.

With a breath of relief when she is finally able to close the door most silently, she runs on tiptoes and hurries to the edge of her room's broad and spacious balcony. How she loves the sound of waves at night and the refreshing fragrance of the ocean that circulates that late spring. Summer is coming but the spring air is still rampant and a little cool but not distressingly chilly. She heads to the edge of the balustrade and enjoys moon-bathing as she pirouettes and twirls gracefully in her joy.

Looking up, "Oh, we got an 'E' moon tonight! My favorite kind of moon!" Olivia admires cheerfully as she gazes upon it, resting her elbows on the balustrade and her palms beneath her cheeks.

In just a few seconds, "That's a strange nickname for it but I can understand what you mean since when you pronounced 'E', your smile looks just like that phase of the moon." She hears someone comment and then she glances to the right where the voice originated. The sight of this someone captivates her to gaze upon him lengthily.

"Hi there!" A silver-haired boy greets her whilst appearing to be floating in midair.

Then he smiles 'widely' showing her his teeth  _which are all fangs_  with his peculiar-shaped tail wagging to and fro in an excited wound up manner.

Delightfully enthralled, "Hello, good evening to you! Such a wonderful night we're having, isn't it? Do you like that phase of the moon too?" Olivia greets him cordially and with a sweet smile.

Then she diverts her gaze timidly whilst her cheeks appear to be gradually obtaining a blissful blush.

The boy's sweat drops as he realizes that he failed to intimidate her.

Usually, anyone who sees him would have screamed or run away in terror but a mere young girl did not even flinch at the sight of him? ' _What the!? Impossible!_ ' He grimaces whilst deeply discussing this in his own thoughts until he hears the girl's insanely cute giggles.

' _What the hell? Does she find me funny? Oh no, I must be losing my touch!_ ' He wheezes open-mouthed in shock, landing on the balcony's surface beside her with a comic stunned look.

Then he feels her soft hand clasp his and shakes it gently, "Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name? Hm... it is Silver?" Olivia introduces herself, queries and guesses in a very warm and friendly manner.

"It's most definitely not! Both my parents' names meant 'silver' a.k.a. Ezüst and Airgead. Ugh! My name is Pi…" He most irritably denies, feeling awkward for being reminded of his annoying parents. Then he trails off, feeling even more awkward for talking to his 'dinner'.

"Hm? I beg your pardon? What's that? 'Pilak'? Please to meet you, Pilak!" Olivia kindly asks him to repeat but ventures to guess again anyway.

"Hell, no! It's 'Piko' not Pilak! P-I-K-O! And don't think that I didn't notice that you just assumed that my name also meant silver like my folks' does. I don't want anything to do with those clueless, annoying loser twits. Hmph!" Piko snaps at her whilst scowling and looking away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't hear you say the last syllable." She says then she giggles once again.

Piko looks at her in an utmost skeptical way. ' _Why isn't she scared of me? I'll eat her! Isn't she feeling the dreadful aura that comes across anyone at the face of danger?_ ' He ponders, then his thoughts are interrupted once again when he feels her squeeze his hand. Looking down, he gapes whilst his face reddens when he realizes that he hasn't let go of her hand since she took to shake it.

Giggling once again for seeing his precious facial reaction, "Piko, would you take me flying in the skies if you can carry me? I wish to gaze at the E moon much closely." Olivia perkily yet most pleadingly requests him the favor.

Grinning sinisterly, ' _If I can't scare her with my looks then I'll scare her in midair!_ ' He schemes then he grabs her and soars quickly up in the night's skies.

"Wheeeeeeeee! This is fun!" She rejoices and squeals in a delighted manner whilst they hover briskly.

' _WHAT!? She thinks this is 'fun'? Fine then! FASTER! If this doesn't give her a heart attack, I don't know what will!_ ' Then Piko darts in the atmosphere at tremendous speed, shooting up and down and in rotation and whirls in the process. Soon, he feels her grasp tighten so he stops in midair and grins triumphantly.

"Hahahahah! Finally, I scared you! Literally, nobody remains courageous not with 'Piko, the energy revenant' is around!" He vaunts, proud of himself whilst he holds her in his arms. He grins even more widely when he feels her shudder.

Considerably trembling, "I am not scared of heights or speed, Piko. I actually love roller coaster rides. It's just that… I'm slightly afraid of falling and after looking down, that slight moment accidentally reminded me of a scary childhood experience. I appreciate this wonderful amusement though. Thank you so much, Piko! ~Mwah~!" Olivia explains, tightening her arms but more tenderly on gripping him. She forces a smile to make him feel at ease, also to make him not worried about her. Then she shifts closer and kisses him on the cheek in gratitude.

"WHAT!?" Piko protests, open-mouthed and in great disbelief that it wasn't actually his scaring efforts that made her shudder.

Landing back to her balcony, "Gosh, I'll have a bad reputation because of you." He grumbles as he releases her from his arms, no longer wanting to eat her.

Then he feels her hand clasp his again when he is about to leave.

The warmth of her palm made him blush but he coldly snaps at her anyway, "What?" trying to look fierce.

"Piko, what's a revenant? You said you are one." Olivia queries him innocently whilst adorably blinking.

Piko stares at her unbelievingly but when he unavoidably glimpses at her eye to eye, it prevents him from leaving and compels him to linger.

This moment when they look at each other becomes a quite an eye-opener to him. It is so inviting that he can barely deny her vivid request to have a little conversation together.

Sighing, "Fine. I'll tell you." Piko caves in to her query and then he sits beside her on the balcony floor which Olivia takes the opportunity of sharing her blankie with him. After she wraps it around them both, they have a good long chat.

After that…

"So you need to eat a living human's energy to survive? You must be very hungry then. Here. Take mine." Olivia says sympathetically then she most kindly offers hers.

She lifts closer to his mouth the soft opposite side of her right elbow.

"Are you kidding me? You'll die!" Piko refuses, feeling attached to her all of a sudden.

Then the two of them hear his stomach grumble loudly.

"Looks like your tummy says otherwise. Please take my energy. I'm giving it to you, Piko." She insisted, unable to let him remain starving.

"No, I can't. After meeting you tonight, it makes me feel like only feasting on hardened criminals from now on. You see, even if I only take half your energy, you'll get really sick because of it. I tried that before, then those people died anyway. I don't… want to do you any harm, Olivia." Piko says sadly then he blushes greatly.

Then they hear his stomach grumble again.

"I have to go." Piko hurriedly stands up and floats, having the immense urge to rush away but then he feels her embrace him from behind.

"Piko, please? Just take even one fourth of it then?" Olivia pleads most compassionately.

"Olivia please… let go. You don't know how this works.  _The need to feed compels a revenant to consume its prey almost entirely._ I must leave your side at all cost or else I might kill you by accident. Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Piko says tearfully, unable to resist turning around and hugging her.

"For you to be safe, I need to stay away from you. Or at least try too." He explains whilst bearing the horrible gastrointestinal pain.

Olivia faces him eye to eye and calmly says, "That's the key word, Piko. 'Try'. I know you can do it, I believe in you." She assures significantly. Then she closes her eyes and puckers up.

Unable to resist most greatly, Piko protrudes his lips and wholeheartedly inclines. Blushing immensely, he finds it so surprisingly pleasing. It is a strange way to harvest energy from a prey but he gladly takes it gratefully and most carefully.

Then Piko's eyes shot wide open as he realises that it has been already  _more than an hour or so that has passed_. As his lips left hers, her delicate body slowly compresses against his as he shudders in horror. Feeling her body slowly descending, he enclasps her tightly to keep her leaning on his chest. He can feel his tears plummet as he no longer senses any movements from her.

Kneeling down on the balcony floor, his tears keep on trailing down his face as he regrets what he just did. Clutching her precious blanket, he wraps it around the two of them and sits there, resolving to wait for the sunrise.

As a being of the night, the rays of the sun will disintegrate him into ashes once it touches him.

Looking over the horizon where a beautiful beach can be viewed, he sees the sun appear little by little. With one last embrace, he presses her against him. As his body slowly sizzles and becomes transparent, he inclines and kisses her...

one last time.

 

* * *

 

 **~~~~End of E Moon~~~~~** **  
** **(A fiction by ArcadeDoll)** **  
** **Thank you for reading everyone!**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer** :  
Every Vocaloid (singing synthesizers) engine is property of Yamaha, voice banks are property of their respective company and all pictures rights to each illustrator (myself included).

Piko and Olivia are inspired by the vocaloids of Sony and VocaTone.

Technically this is  **original fiction**  but I like  _my own depictions_  of the two vocaloids so much that I decided to slightly acknowledge that this is from this versatile fandom.

* * *

 

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Author's note:** NOPE! IT IS NOT THE ENDING YET. **Ü**

**...**

**...**

* * *

 

Emoon

 

On the last second of his fading consciousness, he becomes startled as he feels her reciprocate the feat. Then he feels her soft arms shift and return the embrace.

Finally…

"Good Morning, Piko!" Olivia greets him after they conclude the lip-lock.

"I hope that didn't make you too full. I'm good at cooking. What would you like for breakfast?" She cheerfully offers him a meal.

Gaping and wide-eyed, "Y-you didn't die!? Wait,  _I_  DIDN'T DIE!?" Piko stammers, nearly shouting.

"Hush, Piko! My parents are still asleep at this hour! Those sleeping pills they took won't wake them up in three to four more hours at least, unless something really boisterous force them out of their beds. Weekends are literally their hibernation days at times. Heheh." Olivia softly chides him. Smiling, she leans closer and gives him a smooch on the cheek and then she giggles.

Staring as he raises and checks his right hand which was clasping hers, he feels the warm rays of the day shine upon it.

It is such a warm and refreshing feeling that he has never felt before as the cordial and welcoming morning's sunlight greets the two of them.

Still staring at his palm and hand, "This is incredible. I developed  _immunity from daytime_!" Piko utters in awe but then he notices his teeth feel different.

Verifying them, he discovers that he no longer has fangs but regular ones. Then he feels her cuddle against him and nestle in a warm embrace.

"I don't know how this happened but I'm thankful it did." Piko tells her.

Then he smiles.

"A perfect 'E' moon!" Olivia chuckles at the thought.

Then the two kiss happily.

 

* * *

 

 **INSPIRED FROM 'ROMANTIC BREAKER' FOR A HALLOWEEN 2015 SPECIAL:** **  
**  
**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2015! Ü** **  
****I hope you enjoyed my story kids and the sweets.** **  
****~love, Commander ArcadeDoll**

 

 


End file.
